


Home for the Holidays (SylvixHoliday 2020)

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Sex by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix had been gone for two weeks. Half a month now on a business trip on the other side of the country. They had known earlier in the year that it would happen around the holidays, only having a short period of time together after Thanksgiving with their difficult families before he had to hop on a plane and leave. But knowing about it beforehand hadn’t made it any less trying for both of them. Enough Christmases had been spent together by now. They couldn’t count the number of years together on one hand. This time of year, though, had always been special to them, their anniversary falling on Christmas Eve as though their lives were a Hallmark movie.It figured that the heaviest snowfall of the year would happen on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Background Dimidue - Relationship, Background Setleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Byhardt, background Cashepar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvixmas! This was gonna be smutty but then ended up being very emotional ;w; Please enjoy!

It figured that the heaviest snowfall of the year would happen on Christmas Eve. The road outside was invisible, at least ten inches of it plowed onto the sidewalk the night before. A fresh six had fallen since then, only one set of tire tracks over the pristine white powder. Sylvain could hear the neighbors’ kids outside playing in it, snowballs hitting his windowpanes regularly. He didn’t mind it, didn’t mind hearing other voices that weren’t on the TV or his phone.

Felix had been gone for two weeks. Half a month now on a business trip on the other side of the country. They had known earlier in the year that it would happen around the holidays, only having a short period of time together after Thanksgiving with their difficult families before he had to hop on a plane and leave. But knowing about it beforehand hadn’t made it any less trying for both of them. Enough Christmases had been spent together by now. They couldn’t count the number of years together on one hand. This time of year, though, had always been special to them, their anniversary falling on Christmas Eve as though their lives were a Hallmark movie.

Sylvain relaxed on the sofa that sat beneath a bay window on the first floor of their townhome. It was right in front of the roaring fireplace and was positioned as such that their cat could jump up onto the windowsill in one swift movement. She currently purred next to one of her dads, blissfully unaware of _why_ Sylvain was sad but giving him company because she could sense his emotions. In Sylvain’s hand was his phone, where he stared at the screen softly while Felix typed a message.

_Plane delayed again. Not sure when or if we’re going to be taking off_

Sylvain closed his eyes with a sigh and sent back a sad smiley and a heart. He’d be calling Felix now if they hadn’t hung up the phone just minutes ago when the attendants had come over the intercom in the terminal. He felt mopey and emotional, not wanting to lose control of himself when he heard his husband’s voice on the other end of the line. Thousands and thousands of miles upon fourteen days of being apart finally felt as though it might break him no matter how much he tried to fight it. If it were up to him, he’d walk to the airport on foot if he had to, buy a ticket no matter the cost, and meet Felix on the other side of the country for a late Christmas Eve.

He knew that kind of thinking was only making matters worse. He knew no planes were going in or out at his airport, the same where Felix was currently stuck. Walking there would probably make him develop hypothermia, and he’d be damned if he spent another Christmas in the hospital because of that.

A shudder went through his body as he remembered that fall in the well that had caused it. Even now, all these years later, Sylvain was still frightened of water, but more importantly of the dark and being alone. Felix’s absence in their home on Christmas Eve felt awfully dark, the lights on their tree and the mantle dim in comparison.

He glanced at his phone when the dimming screen lit back up when he saw Felix was typing again. Sylvain achingly clutched the device as he watched the little ellipsis bouncing, fighting pitiful tears in his eyes as he waited to see what he had to say. Maybe the conditions had changed? Maybe he was about to turn his phone off because he was boarding the plane?

_We might be able to leave soon. I’ll let you know. Don’t sit around and be sad, Syl. Give Barbara a kiss for me and do something until I get home. I love you_

Sylvain choked out a laugh, imagining his husband’s gentle eye roll as he typed out ‘don’t sit around and be sad.’ Felix knew how Sylvain would let loneliness get to him, but lovingly encouraged him to cheer up regardless. Sylvain knew Felix hated this just as much as he did, and also knew that Felix was right. There was absolutely zero sense in sitting around moping and being sad, particularly on their anniversary. Even if they wouldn’t be together again until Christmas Day, Sylvain knew he had to pick himself up and cheer up until he got the text from Felix that he was on his way home.

_I love you too, Fe. Come home to me safe_

Sylvain scooped up his and Felix’s cat and kissed her on her little head as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. In the fridge were all the supplies to bake treats for the next day, prep he’d done earlier in the morning under the impression Felix would be home that night. As he set Barbara down on her tiered perch he grumbled in discomfort, begrudgingly taking out the things to make cookies. At the very least, he thought to himself, they’d be ready by the time his husband got home and they’d be able to eat them by the fireplace like they always did.

In order to keep his sad thoughts at bay, Sylvain shuffled over to their small device above the stove that let them play music while in the kitchen. He scrolled through playlist after playlist until he found the one called ‘Sylvain Made This’, and smiled, hitting the play button. His feet danced back across the tile as his favorite obnoxious holiday song started playing through the speakers, his throat humming along since he knew the words by heart. _All I Want for Christmas is You_ was a song Felix _detested_ , but he’d always listen to it when he saw how joyfully Sylvain danced around their home to it. The redhead would sing it in the car, in the grocery store, anywhere it happened to come on during the holiday season. His body would always bop along to the beat and he’d usually pull Felix into his arms to sing it to him.

The memories weren’t quite as painful when Sylvain began cutting into his chilled, rolled out dough for cookies. They were Felix’s favorite, sure to make his eyes light up with joy when he eventually got home. His husband cut out non-Christmas shapes, yet another tradition, forming pumpkins, bats, and ghosts with cookie cutters. It was a way to prepare them for their annual watching of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , the one movie they got to both watch during Halloween and the end of the year holidays.

Sylvain was just happy for something to occupy himself. He refused to keep checking his phone, wouldn’t look to see every three seconds if a new text had come through. He got into cutting the cookies and adding smaller pieces of dough to them for extra effect, wanting his husband to be able to see the love and care that had gone into them. When he popped them into the oven, he once again picked up Barbara and carried her into the guest room on the first floor.

With his Christmas playlist still echoing from the speaker in the kitchen, Sylvain pulled out all of Felix’s presents he hadn’t wrapped yet. They’d been last minute purchases made during Felix’s trip, things he just couldn’t leave in the store. One box held two of his favorite brand sweaters, one turquoise and the other black, the lining made of soft fleece that was sure to keep him warm whenever he couldn’t snuggle up to Sylvain. Another was a printed photograph of them together from the Christmas prior inside a beautiful yet simple frame, their last name etched on the bottom of it in fancy script. The biggest box, however, needed to be pulled out of the closet. It contained a set of shadow boxes Sylvain would need to assemble. They were lined with black velvet and had screws on the back panel to hold his family’s heirloom blades.

When the presents were wrapped, he carried them into the den and put them by the tree. He’d meticulously wrapped them, intricate bows and ribbons atop them with decorative ‘frosted’ cranberries and bells. Sylvain chuckled when he saw the presents Felix had wrapped before his trip, all almost exclusively in gift bags because he loathed gift wrap and folding it. Tissue paper had been unceremoniously shoved down inside, barely covering his otherwise very thoughtful presents for his husband. Barbara sniffed at the boxes while Sylvain arranged them, swatting playfully at their frills.

“You’ve got a stocking, Barbara,” Sylvain reminded her, smiling at their cat and pointing to it on the mantle. It was bright red and had Felix the Cat sewn on the front, Sylvain’s peak comedic joke from the year they’d rescued her from the shelter. “These presents are for your dads!”

The redhead finally checked his phone after making sure the cookies weren’t burning in the oven. No new texts or calls from his husband, which made a dull pain burst in his chest. He typed out a message asking for an update and hit send, sighing quietly as he pocketed his device and returned to the living room.

Sylvain peeked outside onto the snowy street once more. Right about now he would be calling one of their nearby friends to pathetically ask to come over. He knew Seteth and Byleth would be celebrating with Flayn and Sitri, their two daughters, alongside Seteth’s sister Rhea and Byleth’s twin brother and his husband Linhardt. Ashe surely had his hands full with Caspar’s family at their small apartment, his own siblings joining them this year as well. Dimitri and Dedue had gone to Duscur for the holiday this year, sending everyone heavy packages of sweets and snacks with hand-knitted scarves Dedue’s sister had made. All of them would be more than happy for Sylvain to join them, he knew, but the thought of trekking out in the blizzard outside was less than enjoyable.

Another glance at his phone. No text from Felix.

Sylvain managed to fight back some overemotional tears and padded back to the sofa by the window, flipping on the TV and holding his arms open so Barbara could hop onto his lap. A holiday movie he knew his husband hated was waiting for him, a sheepish smile spreading his previously frowning lips as he turned it on. They watched it together, his pet’s warmth and purring soothing the way his heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest. The hours ticking on, the smell of the cookies in the oven and of the tree in the corner of the living room were beginning to take their toll on Sylvain’s loneliness. He missed Felix, missed having his husband within arm’s reach so he could squeeze him, give him kisses, and just feel him existing nearby.

Despite their years together, Sylvain still struggled with being _alone_. It was a result of when his brother had abandoned him in a well in the dead of winter as a kid. Not having anybody around was difficult for him, even with their loving pet in his lap. If Sylvain could choose anyone to be beside, it’d be Felix. It had been Felix in high school when they first became friends. It had been Felix before Sylvain realized he loved him, and it would be Felix Hugo Gautier for the rest of his life. These two weeks apart had nearly killed him emotionally, not realizing when he’d left how hard it was going to be.

With the sun long set outside, the lights of houses along the street shone brighter. The kids playing had quieted, surely all of them inside now with their families. More snow had started to fall, covering their footprints and burying this part of the city even deeper. Sylvain had paused the movie to get the cookies out of the oven, realizing now just how quiet it was in his and Felix’s home. Even Barbara had stopped purring, looking at Sylvain from her perch on the bay window as if she had been looking outside it for Felix.

His tears weren’t dramatic, his crying subdued and quiet. Sylvain shuffled over to the couch and silently sat down, eyes fixed on the Christmas tree as his eyes watered and his skin crawled. Damn this weather, damn the beautiful Hallmark movie landscape outside. More importantly, damn Felix’s company for sending him on a two week trip so close to Christmas.

He missed Felix so much.

A pang of guilt went through him at these thoughts. He knew Felix had been excited for the trip, having never been to his destination city before. Cutting it so close to the holiday had certainly not been ideal, but seeing this place would be fun when he wasn’t busy working. Sylvain felt like shit for pouting, for letting his emotions get the better of him, but in the moment his feelings for his husband were simply too powerful.

Sylvain turned his head when he heard snow crunching outside. He hastily wiped his eyes and turned around to see who was out there, nearly blinded by bright high beams on a truck parked out on their street. He couldn’t see too well from the snow falling, but saw someone hop out of the truck and start walking up their small set of stairs. His lips frowned as he made his way to the front door, unlocking it and opening it with a quizzical look on his face.

“Syl.”

Felix stood before him, head bundled up under a thick, fur-lined hood on his coat. He stood up straight on their stoop and smiled at his husband, ear-to-ear emotion present on his face as it was whipped by the wind.

Sylvain could hardly breathe, feeling as though he were on autopilot as he dove forth and brought his husband into a tight hug. He couldn’t help but sob into the shorter man’s shoulder, whimpering pathetically as he squeezed his back. All sound was gone from his ears, hyper-focused on processing his beloved’s surprise arrival. He pecked his cheeks sloppily through his hiccups, swatting away fat snowflakes that fell on Felix’s hood.

“Sylvain? What’s wrong?” Felix laughed softly into Sylvain’s neck, putting his gloved hands on Sylvain’s cheeks when he noticed his tears.

“I didn’t—you never told me your plane had taken off!” Sylvain realized how hard he’d been crying, sheepishly wiping his cheeks.

“Did my text not come through?” Felix asked with worry, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “Oh my god… it died. It must not have sent—”

Sylvain cut him off, crying all over again as he made a strained noise of joy. He picked up his husband and held him strongly as he spun around on their snowy stoop.

“D-Doesn’t matter. You’re home. Fe, you’re _home_.” Sylvain shut his eyes tightly and nuzzled his face into the other’s cheek, letting out a shaky breath as he took in his presence and smell. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“I was going to be here tonight no matter what,” Felix replied quietly, standing on his toes to kiss his husband lovingly. Despite the cold, they couldn’t move out of the blizzard to stop embracing one another. Sylvain kissed him under the falling snow, knowing the only place he wanted to be was by Felix’s side.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain let each other know just how much they missed each other :> #sylvixholidaynsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very on brand kabie smut: emotions, loving words of affirmation, and felix getting railed within an inch of his life

“I didn’t know what I was going to do if I couldn’t make it home to you, Syl…”

It was said with a soft smile on Felix’s lips and his arms wrapped around Sylvain’s waist from behind him. They stood at the counter in the kitchen, a knife full of orange frosting decorating the pumpkin-shaped cookies Sylvain had prepared earlier in the day. The redhead set it down carefully and turned around, unable to keep the goofy smile off his face when he buried it in Felix’s hair and nuzzled him affectionately.

“Me either, Fe. But all that matters is that you’re home now.”

“Better late than never, especially on our anniversary,” Felix murmured, nodding softly and resting his head in the center of Sylvain’s chest. The sound of his husband’s heart beating was so soothing, helping to assuage the discomfort that had built up inside him on the stressful ride home from the airport.

“Our _tenth_ anniversary,” Sylvain replied mostly to himself, awe from how long they’d been together never ceasing to make him smile. He squirmed happily on his feet as Felix wordlessly brought his chin into his hand so he could kiss him, calm yet quietly desperate lips moving against his own. Felix’s hands gripped into his sweater meaningfully, small grips while his mouth parted. “Mmm, Felix…”

“I’ve been without you for two weeks,” Felix whined against Sylvain’s increasing pants. “I need you, Syl.”

Sylvain trembled as a shudder went through his body, warmth spreading even down in between his toes at his husband’s words. He whined and nodded, his kisses coming quicker from his lips. Felix was already fiddling with his waist band for his casual sweatpants, Sylvain’s lack of underwear making him snort into their embrace.

“Any reason for this?” Felix teased, warm hands sliding down against Sylvain’s skin and rubbing in wide circles. His fingertips smoothed across the top of his groin, thumbs dangerously close to his already hardening cock.

“I’m surprised we’ve been clothed this long,” Sylvain admitted, breathing out slowly from his mouth as Felix pressed his groin up against his own. The other’s copper eyes went half-lidded in desire, his navy bangs falling into them with it pulled down from the tie in the heat of their encounter. Sylvain pushed them out of the way softly as he cupped Felix’s face, desperately holding in his sounds of pleasure. His husband was already pumping him inside his sweatpants, small noises coming out of his mouth as Felix bit down on his bottom lip desperately.

“Why are we both acting as if this wasn’t going to be one of the first things we did when I got back?” Felix laughed and shook his head as his cheeks tinted pink. “Utterly ridiculous. I missed you so much, Syl.” He eased down to his knees on their kitchen floor, eyes drifting up Sylvain’s body as he slowly pulled down his sweatpants. He smiled at him as he lapped at the head of his dick, eyes softening in view of Sylvain shutting his in desire and his head falling back against a cabinet. Felix wrapped his arms up around Sylvain’s ass and squeezed affectionately, bobbing his head up along the growing shaft in his mouth.

“I m-missed you too, baby,” Sylvain replied barely above a whisper, hands diving down into Felix’s soft navy hair and squeezing at the roots. He sighed when Felix moaned against his dick, enjoying the pleasure he knew his husband was experiencing at his touch and the vibrations against him. Sylvain couldn’t move, was frozen to the spot even this early on. Felix’s hands were like magic, squeezing every inch he knew Sylvain loved on his ass and hips. He scratched his filed nails down the soft skin there, humming as he glided his warm tongue up and down his cock. Nothing was held back, every movement and noise from the younger man purposeful in making Sylvain as hard as he could. “I missed sleeping beside you. Missed the cute way you snore. Missed waking you up by singing Mariah Carey in the shower…”

Felix laughed as he softly popped off Sylvain’s erection, mouth messy with saliva as he brought up a hand to pump him. “I don’t snore…”

“You a-absolutely do, baby,” Sylvain chuckled lovingly, hissing when Felix gently tugged on his balls and ran his tongue up from them to the tip. He couldn’t help the pitiful whine that came out of his mouth, nor could he help how he moved his hips, slamming his dick past Felix’s lips and into his mouth. “Fuck, Fe, I’m sorry…”

“Keep going, Syl,” Felix begged him quietly, only popping off for a moment before he sighed longingly and nestled himself at his husband’s feet.

Sylvain swore quietly and slowly thrusted his cock a few times into Felix’s mouth, drawn out moans ripping from his chest as he fucked down into him. Each time the head prodded against the back of his throat Felix would squeeze over his hands meaningfully, nodding his head as he looked up into Sylvain’s warm honey eyes. His gut wrenched with wanting to pull out so he could kiss Felix passionately, but his brain felt fried by seeing his dick stretching his husband’s soft, warm mouth open.

He was a goner when Felix began removing his own clothes all while still sucking him off. He discarded his button-down shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as he whined against his shaft. Felix made it a point to move his hips back and achingly pull down his jeans so Sylvain could see down his back, delighting in the loud grunts of approval from the redhead when his ass was exposed. He fell back onto his ass with a pout to pull them off his legs, but smiled when Sylvain bent down and assisted him by pulling on the bottom.

“Come here, Fe,” Sylvain whispered in a raspy voice, effortlessly scooping Felix up into his arms. Thank god for the curtains on their windows, because Sylvain carried both of their naked bodies into the living room, where the fire had found new life after being poked when Felix got home.

The sight of his husband’s decorating made Felix emotional. Their anniversary being during the holidays felt like everyone celebrated them, lights and garland all around town _and_ in their home. Sylvain had dressed the mantle with their gorgeous knick-knacks and holly garland, fairy lights blinking softly above them. Their tree was adorned with each of their memorable ornaments from all their years together, both silly and romantic photos in small, decorative frames. It was like a set straight out of a Hallmark movie, which, were it not for their anniversary, Felix wouldn’t be affected by the thoughtfulness and beauty.

Felix squeezed Sylvain’s cheeks with a smile when he saw his husband had spread out a thick down comforter in front of the fireplace.

“Told you it’d be cheesy and romantic this year, honey,” Sylvain winked, gently falling to his knees and laying Felix down upon it. “Make things nice and warm… atmospheric…”

Felix snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling on Sylvain’s waist to bring him down on top of him. His legs came up around his husband’s ass and hooked at his ankles, their bare bodies already warm from their actions in the kitchen. The fire beside them, protected by an elegant wrought-iron gate, cast shadows on them that flickered. Felix looked up at Sylvain with quickly blinking eyes, emotion welling up inside him that he’d made it home on time. They were here together, with still two hours left of their anniversary, after their first decade by each other’s sides. He wanted as many decades as he could with the man he loved.

Felix sat up on an elbow and kissed him softly, a small noise coming out of his mouth when Sylvain’s previously cocky smile gently fell into an affectionate one. The moment of calm in the middle of fast, horny fooling around wasn’t uncommon, often both of them overtaken with emotion whenever they got their clothes off. Sylvain slowly slid down beside Felix on the comforter, wrapping his husband up in his arms and intertwining their legs below them as he smiled into their kiss. Felix relaxed against him, grateful for his warmth and arms around his back in the comfort of their own home.

“That trip was long. Too long,” he mumbled, unable to keep himself from pushing his own growing dick up against Sylvain. He shuddered at the feel of it finally against the other, his own hand a poor substitute for the last half of a month. Felix whined quietly and nuzzled his nose into Sylvain’s neck as the redhead reached around behind him and lovingly spanked his ass, nodding slowly against his face.

“Next time I’m coming with you. Don’t care how much it is,” Sylvain whispered, pressing kisses up and down Felix’s jaw, biting down where it met his neck.

Felix let out a low sigh of approval and nodded in agreement, his hips jutting forth to temporarily increase the soft friction on his dick. “Who would watch Barbara, though?” he asked with a small chuckle, shaking when his husband’s hand came down to rub him sensually.

“We’ll bring her too. Family trips from now on,” Sylvain smirked, taking Felix in his hand and pumping slowly. As Felix whimpered in quiet pleasure he dropped to his neck and began to suck and bite, simply nodding over and over while his breaths increased in desperation. Felix wanted to melt into Sylvain, never wanting to be apart from him again. No matter how long they were going to live together, he wanted to spend as much of it as possible by his husband’s side.

Sylvain kept his lips and teeth on Felix’s neck while his hand achingly slipped off his dick to rustle behind him. Underneath the sea of pillows he’d made at one end of the comforter, he’d stashed a bottle of lube. He chuckled when he had to fumble around for it, heart excitedly pumping in his chest when Felix wouldn’t let him move a muscle away from him. He hissed happily when the younger man resumed softly jacking him in return, feeling as though a small bomb had gone off in the core of his body at the warmth of his hands.

“Hey, baby…” Sylvain murmured, lazily dropping the lube down by Felix’s ass with a sweet kiss to his collar bone.

“Yeah, Syl?” Felix asked breathlessly, amazed at how quickly he’d completely hardened from his husband’s touch.

“I love you from my head… to my _mistle_ toes.” Sylvain pulled up a small sprig of mistletoe from behind the pillows, holding it over their heads while he cheesed and lovingly kissed Felix on his lips.

Despite his visceral cringe from the pun, Felix turned his groan of pain into a playful chuckle. He brought up one of the pillows and lightly smacked Sylvain with it, taking the sprig in his hand with a wink. It stayed clutched in his hand while he brought the redhead back down to the pillows, discarding it on the floor so he could wrap his arms around his strong shoulders.

Sylvain grinned and angled his groin right next to Felix’s, a shaky breath coming out of his mouth when they rubbed up against each other. His cheeks rivaled his hair when Felix took them both in his hands, pumping softly while he attached himself to Sylvain’s neck with a smile. The redhead reached out for the lube, hastily spreading some on his fingers while Felix rolled closer to him to expose his ass. Beside the light of the fire and the lights all around their den he looked just as decorated, just as festive and merry. Sylvain let out a drawn out breath as he spanked across his backside, blood melting in his veins at the way his husband moaned out against his skin.

Sylvain took his time stretching Felix, teasing him as he sent kisses and bolts of heat through his body with his touch. It was hard for him to concentrate with the feeling of him rubbing their warm erections against each other, could barely focus with Felix’s low, hungry pants and moans in his ear. When he was three fingers deep inside him, the redhead had to jerk his hips away fretfully so he didn’t waste it all. Felix had a hickey formed on his neck, his irresistible body moving against him in the intimacy of their den…

“F-Fuck, baby,” Sylvain breathed out, having to take a moment for the stars to leave his vision. He glanced down his toned torso and saw his large dick weeping precum, Felix’s hands grabbing hungrily at his hips.

“Now. P-please,” Felix begged him, thrusting his ass down around his husband’s fingers and shuddering. He’d been ready with two, but the feeling of Sylvain next to him had made him greedy and drunk on the affections he’d been giving with them and his mouth. “I want to see you.”

Sylvain eased his fingers out of Felix, shakily sitting up from beside his husband in front of the fireplace. The younger man slowly straddled his lap and squeezed him with his thighs, running his fingers down in Sylvain’s soft red hair. Sylvain simply held him for a moment, feeling as though he could float away from how free he felt from Felix’s love. His hands squeezed around Felix’s waist, thumbs smoothing over skin and desperately holding on. His honey eyes couldn’t leave Felix as the other man took hold of the base of his dick and guided it up to his entrance, mouth wet and warm with desire to keep kissing him.

“Nnn,” Felix’s flushed face told Sylvain he was embarrassed, making the redhead smile softly and press a long, loving kiss to Felix’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful, Felix,” he murmured back, wrapping his arms fully around Felix’s body and resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Let me see you.”

Felix nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he lowered himself down onto his husband, unable to hide the longing in his voice or the desperate way his free hand clutched onto Sylvain’s shoulder. His head fell pathetically forward, an attempt to hide the pitiful look on his face that still, even after all these years, resulted from these intimate situations with the man he loved. Sylvain quickly raised his chin up and winked, eyes hungry and unblinking as he took him in. Felix scoffed quietly at the cocky way Sylvain shook his head, but knew he was encouraging him by the way he smoothed his thumbs over his cheeks, the way his eyes twinkled before him.

Sylvain ran his hands down Felix’s body until he got to his hips, gulping and bursting with the knowledge that this was his _life._ Felix was _his_ , his husband, the only person he’d ever be like this again for the rest of his days. It never ceased to amaze him, and never would. His shoulders shook and his breath came ragged out of his lips, blinking his eyes rapidly before the beautiful sight of Felix before him, laid vulnerable and bare with trust only their marriage could bring.

“I love you so much, Fe,” Sylvain told him, gasping out his nickname as Felix fully sunk down to his hilt, squeezing into his body on reflex.

“I love you too, Syl. I’m so glad I’m home.”

“Me too. Now I’ve got you all to myself on our anniversary!”

Sylvain’s smile flashed through Felix like a bolt of lightning, his mouth opening in awe of how handsome he was and the depth of his love for the other. Felix clung to him emotionally and pressed their foreheads together, wordlessly encouraging him to keep going with pleading whines.

Sylvain thrusted his hips upward, shaking at the sensation of Felix’s tightness, his large dick stretching him open. He served a slap against Felix’s ass, reveling in the way his husband’s back arched at the movement. His chest was already heaving with urgency, hands pulling on Sylvain’s hair as he fought pitiful moans.

“Please, please, Sylvain,” he begged, rocking his body down against the other’s cock. He rode him down into the comforter, happy for the coffee table Sylvain was leaning against so he was steady.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Sylvain whispered, bottoming out over and over up into Felix. He barely had the ability to pull out, lamenting somewhat that he couldn’t press back in with deeper thrusts. But Felix on top of him absolutely felt better for both of them, giving the younger man the control he silently blissed out over. Sylvain was awarded the opportunity of watching Felix’s face contort in pleasure as he made love to him, something he’d pay all of his money for despite it being totally free.

Felix could only swear and nod, letting out a deep breath as he fell back on his hands to support himself. Sylvain chuckled and shook his head softly, running his hands down his stomach and holding onto his hips.

“Wanna hear you, baby. Do you feel good? Am I making you feel good, Felix?” His raspy voice, though they weren’t connected at the chest anymore, rattled Felix to his core as though Sylvain had spoken directly into his ear, rending his entire body numb as useless besides the muscle he was using to ride his husband’s large cock. The younger man’s mouth dragged out Sylvain’s name slowly, his own dick leaking precum at his question. Before he could answer him Felix achingly moved one of Sylvain’s hands to it, begging him silently to touch him.

“P-please, Sylvain. You feel so good, I feel like my heart’s going to burst out of my chest,” Felix said sheepishly, looking into his warm honey eyes. At that moment his angle shifted ever so slightly, the head of Sylvain’s cock slamming up into his prostate.

Sylvain smiled in glorious awe as it completely opened Felix’s floodgates. Any hint of embarrassment was gone when he hit it, his lithe body repeating the slam of his ass down around his dick. Felix stuttered and threw his head back in pleasure, the waves and fire coursing through him almost physical and able to be seen by his husband.

“I feel good too, baby. Missed you—missed you so much,” Sylvain assured him, placing his free hand down by his ass so he could perfect the angle in which he fucked up into the other. Felix brought up his thighs and held himself up on his hands, ripping a scream out of his chest and making the view even better for Sylvain.

“Fuck—fuck, Sylvain, please, m-mo—more—” Felix was begging him, copper eyes half-lidded in desire as he looked at Sylvain. In tandem his hips slammed down around his large cock inside him, the other’s pounding it upward and not giving Felix a second of reprieve. He was surprised he hadn’t cum already, the atmosphere around them only hurtling his emotions to the brink of peak pleasure.

“You got it, baby. All for you, whatever you want,” Sylvain nodded, shuddering as he looked down his torso to where their bodies met. Seeing himself stretching Felix open so well certainly boosted his ego, but knowing the other was feeling so good made his heart soar. His nails scratched down into the comforter as he increased his grip, teeth biting up into his lip in concentration. “I’ve been doing this for eleven years, I know how to make you scream my name, Fe,” he teased him, voice raspy and nearly breaking from how good he felt. “And I’ll keep loving you for the next then, and even more after th-that—"

“I know you will, Syl,” Felix smiled, his brain warped and unable to determine if he wanted to thrust up into Sylvain’s hand or slam down around his cock.

Sylvain whimpered and nodded, quickening his hand on Felix’s dick. He wanted to milk him until he was dry as he came, which he could tell was soon by the way his balls were drawn close to his body, how pitifully Felix was gasping out his name into the warm air between them. He thrusted again and again up into him, whispering his name quietly in encouragement.

“Are you gonna cum, Fe?” Sylvain asked him lovingly, watching Felix edge closer and closer to his orgasm. He was fighting it, desperate grunts flowing forth from his heaving chest. Felix’s arms were shaking below him, his entire body trembling as he struggled to keep it up. “I wanna see you cum, my heart. Cum for me.”

“S-Syl…” Felix whined pitifully, a hint of a pout on his lips.

“I’ll be fucking you again soon, baby, don’t you worry. I promise you, sweetheart. I’m not letting you go tonight…!”

“ _F-Fine_ ,” Felix grunted, making Sylvain laugh heartily from his attitude. It was all such a silly front, knowing on the inside Felix wanted to beg him for his cock and to fill him up. Sylvain knew he’d have to drink before he started being _slutty_ like that for him, but any way Felix enjoyed his love and fucking was good for Sylvain.

He watched, eyes wide and mouth open hungrily as Felix shuddered and came, his hips jolting to a stop on his cock below. His prickly attitude dropped immediately, the younger man gasping as he lost his balance and fell slightly onto Sylvain’s lap. The redhead chuckled as he strongly caught him, slowing his own thrusts as he adjusted both of them and meaningfully rubbed him to completion. Felix’s eyes stayed on him, happy tears filling them as he made a mess of him and the other. Sylvain soothed him, nodding softly and encouragingly as he kissed Felix’s chest.

“Haaah—ha—Sylvain,” Felix blinked and let them fall, pulling himself up so he fell forward onto him. He clung to him pitifully as he came down, nuzzling down into his chest as he attempted to even his breathing. “L-love you. Love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. It’s okay, let it out…”

“I’m not _that_ emotional,” Felix fought softly with a huff, tugging on Sylvain’s hair.

“This is only round one, sweetheart,” Sylvain winked, using the arm with his soiled hand to wrap around Felix’s back. He squeezed him as his hips picked back up, mere seconds away from his own orgasm. He looked up into Felix’s copper eyes and kissed his cheek, keeping his lips there as he breathed deeply against him. “Y-yeah, Fe, haa—yes… Ride me, ride me… _fuck,_ you’re s-so good. How’d I get so lucky?”

Felix shushed him with a smile, sending all of his remaining energy into his hips. He clenched around Sylvain’s dick, reveling in the moment he felt him break and begin to cum inside.

“Fe—Felix—” Sylvain couldn’t even get his name out properly , crumbling under Felix and falling pathetically into his chest. His hips fucked up into him without abandon, slicking up his insides even more with the spend he let inside him. “G-god—” He spoke over the loud sound of their skin slapping together, both arms squeezing around Felix as he gasped.

“Syl…” Felix whispered, smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks. “Shhh…”

“H-haven’t… done anything since you were g-gone…” Sylvain laughed in embarrassment, shoving his face against Felix’s pecs and breathing out deeply. It made Felix blush, knowing Sylvain was telling the truth by how much he felt inside him.

They stayed together as they came down, carefully separating and shuffling into the downstairs bathroom to clean up. They laughed as they regarded the hickies they’d made on each other’s bodies, lovingly help wipe each other down of the sweat and grime that came after sex. He held his husband’s hand back into the living room after they grabbed large t-shirts from their bedroom.

Barbara joined them on the sofa once they threw the comforter in the wash, purring by Felix’s head on the back happily while they munched on quick midnight sandwiches and the cookies Sylvain had made earlier in the evening. When the clock above the fireplace rung out for midnight, Sylvain pulled Felix into his lap and showered him with kisses.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies
> 
> This is for @sylvixchristmas 2020, a little community event I started so anyone who loves Sylvix could participate <3 It's a super casual event and prompts are good for any day of the month!


End file.
